


the raven boy

by jamnesias



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamnesias/pseuds/jamnesias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>have you heard of the raven boy / who darts and spins and strikes with spear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the raven boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhh I don't know where this came from. All I can do is blame Nasir's FACE. Particularly in [this beautiful gif by Equion](http://equion.tumblr.com/post/49015124275) on tumblr.

_have you heard of the raven boy_

_who darts and spins and strikes with spear?_

_the flick of wings, his long black hair,_

_his grin white-bright and quick to appear_

_•_

_have you heard of the raven boy_

_whose eyes pierce heart, whose cry strikes fear?_

_a beauty, with his burn scars, mark of claws,_

_slash ‘cross one eye that runs like tears_

_•_

_have you heard of the raven boy_

_who whirls with death, laughs full, oft’ jeers?_

_he loves a bear whose roar shakes earth_

_he follows a wolf foretold by seer_

_•_

_have you heard of the raven boy_

_who darts and spins and strikes with spear?_

_the flick of wings, his long black hair,_

_his grin white-bright and quick to appear_

_•_

_best watch your blood_

_when the raven is near_


End file.
